1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a multiple battery pack and a method of operating the multiple battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle including a dual battery pack may supply power to a lithium-ion battery pack using a power conversion device including a switch in a regenerative braking stage. One battery pack of the dual battery pack may be a lithium-ion battery pack and the other may be a lead-acid battery pack. Power generated in the regenerative braking stage and a part of the power generated by an alternator may be stored in one battery pack of the dual battery pack. In this case, the vehicle may supply power to the lithium-ion battery pack or the lead-acid battery pack using the power conversion device including the switch. When the lithium-ion battery pack is charged and a state of charge (SOC) of the lithium-ion battery pack is higher than a set or predetermined level, the switch of the power conversion device is turned off, and the lithium-ion battery pack is connected to an electric load to supply power thereto.
As described, when the switch is used for power supply, a switching loss may occur and fuel efficiency improvement of the vehicle may deteriorate. In addition, the lithium-ion battery pack may have a limited operation voltage range, and the limited operation voltage range may block regenerative charging. That is, the switch may be forcibly turned off. This may cause damage to the switch, and accordingly power loss and heat generation may occur. Further, since the switch operation cannot be controlled while the vehicle is parked, energy stored in the lithium-ion battery pack cannot be used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.